


Il gusto del pericolo

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Sorpassato il tornello dell’uscita, Jamil era entusiasta.-È stato divertente. Giusto, Azul?Diede un’occhiata dietro di sé, dove il fidanzato arrancava aggrappato alla ringhiera.Quando aveva accettato l’invito per quel LunaPark, Azul non aveva tenuto conto quanto gli umani amassero sfidare la gravità.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 1





	Il gusto del pericolo

  
  
  
  
  
Sorpassato il tornello dell’uscita, Jamil era entusiasta.  
-È stato divertente. Giusto, Azul?  
Diede un’occhiata dietro di sé, dove il fidanzato arrancava aggrappato alla ringhiera.  
Quando aveva accettato l’invito per quel LunaPark, Azul non aveva tenuto conto quanto gli umani amassero sfidare la gravità. Con i capelli sconvolti e il viso pallido, gli fu difficile mentire in modo convincente.  
-Divertentissimo, Jamil-san. Una delle cose più emozionanti che abbia mai provato.  
Jamil sorrise maligno, perché gli piaceva troppo stuzzicare Azul.  
-Ah, sì? Che ne dici di un altro giro, allora? C’è poca fila all’ingresso.  
L’altro sbiancò ancora di più, balbettando l’inizio di una frase.  
-Attualmente non penso che-  
Alzarono entrambi lo sguardo quando sentirono le urla dei passeggeri di un altro vagone scendere in picchiata nel vuoto e poi fare due giri della morte. Il polpo si schiarì la voce.  
-Quando eravamo sulla curva più alta, ho notato alcune attrazioni di mio interesse.  
-Tipo quali?  
-Questa, per esempio.  
Prese la cartina dalla tasca del vestito e l’aprì con molta decisione, indicando il disegno stilizzato di una grossa papera. Jamil dovette assottigliare lo sguardo per leggere il nome di quell’attrazione: il tunnel dell’amore. Ovvero un canotto a forma di tacchino che galleggiava ed entrava in un tunnel buio per cinque minuti.  
Sbuffò.  
-Ma non ci sono curve spericolate o discese mozzafiato.  
Azul era un bravo attore, quando si trattava di affari. Ma in quel momento aveva uno sguardo tanto pietoso, e Jamil non era davvero così insensibile – inoltre, se avesse insistito, era certo che Azul gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare in futuro, e non ci teneva così tanto a stuzzicare troppo la sua vena vendicativa.  
Gli sorrise e gli prese la mano, incamminandosi.  
-Se pensi che sia divertente…  
Azul sospirò; poi, intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
  



End file.
